User talk:ChristianWallis
/Archive 1/ Archiving Done. What I basically did was create a new page titled "User talk:ChristianWallis/Archive 1" (without the quotes). I then copy-pasted your messages over. To link the archive on your talk page, you write /Archive 1/. MrDupin (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) You started it! You invaded Poland Wow, that's apathy and cluelessness at it's finest right there! X-D I have a book with someone's choices for the worst mistakes and moments in television history, and one entry was on how American TV producers had twice tried to rip-off Fawlty Towers and failed. What doomed the shows was they changed things, tried to tone it down, etc. So yeah, they realized there was a great show and tried to duplicate it, but then they decided, "Hey, let's change things!" Why, American television, why? On a lighter note, one time I was flipping through the channels and found a British sitcom in which they were trying to blow up a safe with an exploding Christmas pudding. X-D I thought, "This really is a British sitcom, isn't it?" It really does not get any more British than A) blowing up something with an exploding Christmas pudding and B) Richard Harris's character in This Sporting Life being told he'd need to have six teeth pulled, opening his mouth, and noting, "That's all I can do." Raidra (talk) 16:14, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :There was an issue of Reader's Digest with comedians talking about comedians and comedy. Larry the Cable Guy told about going to a club and watching some British comedian performing. The guy was walking on the tables and singing, and suddenly he fell and bust his noggin open. They were horrified, wondering how badly he was hurt, and then he got up and asked, "Why'd you stop? Come on, sing!" Blood was running don his face and he kept singing as if nothing were wrong. The show with the exploding pudding episode was apparently set during World War II, so hopefully that helps. "Oh and if you're interested in just how far John Cleese took that joke he played a musical version of the scene during the world cup... in Berlin." My gosh. X-D Raidra (talk) 01:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Message Hey, was just curious how you monitor wiki activity? We have a live feed on monobook if you want to use it. Just make this link a bookmark so you don't lose it - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ARecentChanges&useskin=monobook (yeah, it's ugly, I know) Clicking the little blue arrows expands the entry if there are multiple edits. You'll figure it out. Just be careful of the unguarded rollback button lurking. It's been a while, but I've had the feed jump right as I click and end up reverting some random edit. Not a bit deal, but keep it in mind. I've taken to right clicking everything and opening it in a new tab. Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Something I just noticed you are having a bit of trouble linking usernames and wanted to give you the easy way (if you look, your recent username links are broken and don't go anywhere). The easiest way is with this template - Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 14:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, friend. It took me forever to get these things down, and I'm still learning. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Helping out Hey Chris. I recently noticed you tried to link the deletenow template on a talk page, but it didn't work. To do this, you can use the tags. Anything that goes between will get printed as is. To link the M4R template, I copy paste the following: . See it in use: (look in the source code to see what I wrote). The nowiki tag can be used in all sorts of things. Hope this helps. MrDupin (talk) 14:18, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Glad I could be of help. If you have any future questions, reach out and I'll do my best to help out. :And while we're at it, the way to link categories is this: Category:Beings. The result is the followin: Category:Beings. MrDupin (talk) 14:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: An edit in dire straits It is an interesting thing and I did do some looking up of the spelling afterwards to see the glorious clusterfuck that is the English language trying to sort itself out online. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I think as both have become synonymous with the item that it'd be left with the author's original spelling as both seem to be accepted now (through the sheer magic of repeated misspellings). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Helping Out Thank you for the suggestions. I will do my best to clean up any pages necessary. I will also be checking out the writer's workshop to offer some constructive criticism. King Sombra's Royal Pegasus Guard 22:39, October 12, 2016 (UTC) User Page I noticed that in your user page, under the "My Stories" header, you write that have six stories while you have more. MrDupin (talk) 21:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Story I recently made some edits to your latest submission and had a couple questions. The last adjustment I made was to some sentence structure near the bottom, but it could go two different ways I suppose. It originally read: "By this stage Martin was furious and as he approached the door. He reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." I changed it to "By this stage Martin was furious, and as he approached the door he reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." After doing so, I realized you may have been going for "By this stage Martin was furious and he approached the door. He reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." I just wanted to have you look at it since it wasn't cut and dried. The other question I have is whether it is British practice to use the second comma in this instance: "silent, cramped, tunnel." I changed it to "silent, cramped tunnel" which is correct on this side of the pond. You wouldn't normally put a comma there if it weren't for the double adjectives, I don't think, because it would look like "the cramped, tunnel" which I'm sure you agree is off. Let me know if it is simply common practice for you. I know there are many different rules, a lot of which I prefer the British version, but I'm leaning towards this not being one of them. I also made a couple other slightly questionable adjustments, so please give the edit a look when you get the chance. I wish I could say whether I enjoyed the story or not, but I honestly couldn't focus well enough to follow it while editing it. I can tell you that the descriptive work was great though. Jay Ten (talk) 19:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC) An Offer. Hello Christian. Your input has been phenomenal to me, and as a similar fan of strange monsters, bizarre happenings, and the macabre, I wanted to perhaps offer a taste of an upcoming story of mine. I'm amateur at best, sure, but I'll be keeping it under wraps until it's firmly completed and would love a second opinion, since it will be the first long story I've ever written in a horror context. No pressure, just wanted to put it onto the table, since I figured you may appreciate a look at it before I put it out to general readers, and it would be a great benefit to me to know if it's going in the right direction or not. Either way, thank you for your support of my work so far, and best wishes to your own endeavors. SkullMunch (talk) 21:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit Sorrry about the false edit, my bad. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 16:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Check Up Hello hello!! Here I am, alive and well and married!! I just got back from my honeymoon last week, hence the radio silence on my part. Good news is that I have a splendid idea for a story that I hope turns out as well as I am imagining! Thanks for thinking of me and checking up. Fuck work... I decided fuck this job, they had me jumping through hoops just to string me along for no reason. Giving it minimum effort for a paycheck and going to try and focus on writing and living a fulfilling life. Hope to be more in touch!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 19:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey buddy - just dropping a note to let you know my story is posted. When/if you read it, please let me know all the times I used "plan" instead of "plane", because I am pretty sure that happened a lot. No rush, no obligation. Just letting you know I wrote a thing! :P--BlizzardLemon (talk) 16:21, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I hate to be a pest, but do you mind taking a second look at my recent story? I made a few changes and added some lines. At the very least, another fun game of word search might be helpful for me! ;) and as always, let me know if I can help you out, friend! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 18:20, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! And don't worry. I sleep on a nail bed. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:51, October 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Advice Blogs That is eerie... I swear I was just about to send you a message asking the same thing. I want to add the following to the blogs: User_blog:ChristianWallis/Tenses,_Aspects,_Mood_and_Voice User_blog:ChristianWallis/A_Look_at_Ambiguity User_blog:ChristianWallis/A_Look_at_Style_and_Structure Dat cool? MrDupin (talk) 11:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Aaaand done. I edited a bit the pages, because blogs->articles don't always translate perfectly. Just a heads up. :Thanks for the awesome blogs. I really appreciate them. Have a good one Chris. MrDupin (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I forgot to add, if you write another similar blog, let me know and I'll work it into the Advice Blogs. MrDupin (talk) 11:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank content from pages. Doing that typically leads to a week or two week ban from editing. If there's a problem with the story, you can message an admin or mark the story for deletion or review with the applicable tags. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I understand how that can happen, just thought I'd warn you as it is something that can get someone banned pretty quickly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:11, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::NP, you make valuable edits and give helpful reviews and it'd be unfortunate if you got banned for something that wasn't intentional and losing that insight. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel the slow-internet pain mate. I have to use an adblocker most of the time, simply because loading times take too long. Don't worry about it, shit happens. MrDupin (talk) 15:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::When I'm making significant edits to a page, I always copy it to a text file or something so that I've got a back-up in case of internet-crapping-itself. MrDupin (talk) 15:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Just wanted to say congratulations on having your story The Witch & The Fatso chosen as the spotlighted pasta for the month of November. I know I have already told you how much I liked it, but it really is a great story. Thanks for all of your quality contributions. Happy Halloween, douche-bag! Jay Ten (talk) 23:55, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :God bless, it has been a rough one. I'm really glad this place has helped you as much as it has, and I can assure you that you've done more than return the favor. On the topic of my "shitty" story, I have a small question since the story is likely still fresh in your mind. Do you think the use of the medical abbreviations of the drugs that were used was a mistake (TTX and TXA)? I know this sounds painfully precise and likely irrelevant to everyone other than myself, but I was looking over the story again and questioned my decision. I'm curious if it makes the drugs seem like they could simply be made up, and I'm also wondering if you think it would be more interesting to have the actual names listed (tetrodotoxin and tranexamic acid). My initial thought was that the doctor had simplified the medical terminology since he was speaking to a person with no medical training, and Verner was simply repeating what the doctor had called them; but I'm curious if it hit you any certain way. I especially want to know if it makes the drugs sound fake. If you don't really have an opinion, that's fine, but if you do, let me know. Thanks. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, friend. I really appreciate the feedback. ::Jay Ten (talk) 11:24, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Series Hey there. I was thinking, since your latest pasta is from the same series as The Witch and the Fatso, maybe you'd want to use this: . It displays like this: It helps readers know the story is part of a series and helps getting more attention. Cheers. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:53, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Christian. About a month ago, you reviewed the first draft of my story, "The Horrors in the Cave". I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on the new draft in your spare time. Thanks a lot. Jake888 (talk) 19:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Right, right, right You are a very interesting writer, especially with your influence from Robert E Howard, Lovecraft, A Clockwork Orange, John Carpenter and the SCP Wiki. I just wanted to ask you what you think of Magic Realism, and if you're interested in fictional slang and terminology. I am also a fan of macabre and outlandish creatures and monsters. I was just curious about if you have a "bestiary" of sorts that describes the monsters that you have concieved of. While we're still on this topic, what do you think of the Fallout games' lore? Finally, how much does your neuroscience study affect your writing, and the presentation of your characters? Amen, and all that cal, Jondon0 (talk) 01:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Car Crash Conundrum Hey there boss, Pen E. here. Firstly I should say two things: Congratulations on getting a front page story again, and you're doing an awesome job as rollback. I haven't been able to do wiki stuff lately much due to some certain life things, and it puts me at ease to see the amount of care and attention you've given the wiki in the interim. Thanks for that. Anyways, I'm nearing completion of my Collab section (Yeah... remember that ol' thing?), and I was hoping to finalize a certain part which involves a crossover with your story (the killer toilet one). It was suggested a while ago that an underground sewer pipe destroyed by your killer toilet could cause a roadside flood which makes my character crash his car. This may come across as odd, but I was wondering what specifics you wanted put into the aforementioned burst pipe. Is it sewer water/slime/human waste, is the mess already there on the road or does it come out all at once in front of the car, really anything you could specify that would make this burst pipe or whatever fit most with your killer toilet story's world. If I'm overthinking this all and it doesn't matter to you, please let me know. I just kind of want to let you have the chance to dictate your story-crossover to best suit your tastes. Best, [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 07:29, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Good day Hey Christian, I just published a new story yesterday and I would like to get some feedback on it. It's not really a genre that I write with that often so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look. I know you read most of the new things anyway, so if you have a moment it would mean a lot. It's titled Jenna. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC) That story was actually the story that I've edited the most. It was for a writing contest, which I lost otherwise I wouldn't have published it here, and the limit was 700 words. I suppose I could have added more tension at the end, but I was lazy and just copy/pasted it here. But hey, that's the derivation of creepypasta anyway. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm working on something else right now, but it is going to have to go through a very extensive editing phase and I don't know how long it will take before it's ready. Hopefully it will be published somewhere else, which would be nice. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Valuable Edits Blog Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll take care of it later today. Cheers mate. MrDupin (talk) 15:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Moving Pages Please uncheck the box that says "leave a redirect behind" when moving pages that are misspelled, and for pages that are less than a week old, as you left a redirect behind unnecessarily here. TenebrousTorrent 03:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) A Rather Ridiculous Question #2 Hi there! Thankyou for the feedback on Bubbles. As always your advice is invaluable. Actually that's why I dropped in to say hello and ask for further advice. If you remember, I sent you a message some time ago called A Rather Ridiculous Question where I asked you what you thought of my Upcoming Story ideas. Yet again I am at a crossroads because I am an indecisive fellow, and I just can't seem to make up my mind about what proect I should prioritise now. I have a few serious ideas and some more lighthearted ones and I really have no clue what to do. If you could have a look on my profile and check them out and send me a message telling me what you think and what projects you'd like to see completed, it'd keep me from procrastinating and falling into another block. Everyone is a monster to someone. 11:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Something really cool that you should totally check out. Based on a couple of recent comments, it would appear as if you are very well versed in the act of sexual relations with bulls, specifically while a mother watches. My friend actually made a really cool website based on this very concept. Totally not me because I was bored and had nothing better to do. Take a look... SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 23:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC)